Lo que me haces sentir
by JanuaryEleven
Summary: Después de mucho tiempo lograron unirse por leyes humanas y divinas. Pero ambos sabían que aún les faltaba una forma de hacerlo. [One-Shot] Este fic es para el concurso Lemon de la página de Facebook "Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español".


**Lo que me haces sentir.**

 _Nota: Ni Dragon Ball o sus personajes me pertenecen._

 _ **Advertencia: Lectura no apta para menores de 13 años. No quisiera herir susceptibilidades. Y para quien lo lea, ¡espero le guste!**_

* * *

Los últimos meses habían sido realmente agotadores. No sabían si lo peor había sido que no pudieron verse o por las múltiples ceremonias de casamiento que tuvieron, principalmente la pública. Y no sabía sido precisamente por gusto propio sino que al ser ella la hija del famoso y reconocido Mr. Satán, su boda no pasaba nada desapercibida.

Lo más curioso y gracioso es que habían salido de la iglesia como fugitivos, huyendo de las numerosas cámaras y preguntas que les llovieron...¡inclusive transmitieron la ceremonia por televisión! Internamente la pareja le agradecía a Ireza y Sharpner por haberles ayudado a salir a hurtadillas en un automóvil privado, veloz e improvisado. Gohan, despidiéndose rápidamente de su madre y Videl dándole un beso en la mejilla a su padre fueron lo último que vieron antes de que ambos se subieran al vehículo.

La mujer de ojos azules tomó el volante y arrancó, las ruedas del automóvil emitieron un chillido antes de avanzar por la calle y levantar una nube de polvo por donde pasaba.

Les costó mucho trabajo librarse de todas las personas y televisoras, tuvieron que avanzar varias cuadras, intentaron desviarlos y perderlos, ¡e inclusive Gohan tuvo que cargar el automóvil desde adentro hacia un puente lejano! Pero después de varios intentos lograron con éxito escapar de las numerosa población que les perseguía.

A mitad del camino no pudieron evitar mirarse por unos segundos antes de prorrumpir en sonoras carcajadas que inundaron el interior del automóvil.

Eran jóvenes aún, se reían como dos niños felices de cometer la travesura más grande de su vida, siendo cómplices el uno del otro.

Llegaron a los límites de la ciudad unos minutos después donde un avión –nuevamente cortesía de los rubios- les esperaba para llevarlos a un lugar de improviso ya que, con la codiciosa noticia, la población mundial quería entrevistar, felicitar o simplemente tomarse una fotografía con la pareja del momento.

Allí el piloto les esperaba listo por si había una nueva persecución.

Si bien, Mr. Satán era quien pagaba el servicio, las órdenes las recibía de la pareja de rubios.

Con el traje todo arrugado y el vestido sucio y arruinado, subieron en el segundo vehículo testigo de su fuga. Aunque tremenda fue su sorpresa cuando el hombre del traje les preguntó el sitio a donde querían que los llevase.

Se suponía que Sharpner o Ireza le dirían algún sitio poco concurrido, o bien algún lugar donde podrían esconderse por unos días.

Realmente Videl no tenía ni idea y Gohan no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al verla desconcertada.

La pareja se miró unos segundos sin saber que decir. Intentaban pensar algún lugar conocido para ellos y poco concurrido, pero simplemente no se les ocurría ninguno...

Sin admitirlo aún, ambos se sentían felices de dejar todo atrás. Muy posiblemente en el futuro tendrían que lidiar con las cámaras y la prensa, pero por esta vez querían ser una pareja como cualquiera, estar en un lugar donde fueran una pareja como cualquiera.

Estar ellos dos solos.

En cualquier lugar.

Justamente cuando Videl creía que no había ningún lugar así, el vencedor de Cell curvó sus labios en una sonrisa, pues al parecer él sí sabía a donde ir. Las miradas de la justiciera y el piloto no pudieron ocultar su enorme asombro; la quijada femenina se entreabrió cuando mencionó dicho sitio.

Afortunadamente pudieron cambiarse de ropa y dormir un poco durante el camino.

Después de dejar a su piloto en uno de los hoteles céntricos de la ciudad, se encaminaron hacia su destino.

El sitio era pequeño y cálido, cómodo y cobijador...

¿En dónde estaban?

Una cabaña en lo alto de las montañas, sí. Anteriormente perteneciente a una especie de _spa_ , ahora estaba en desuso pero aún permanecía bien cuidada.

¡Allí habían hecho el amor por primera vez!

Aunque en ese entonces estaban en plena tormenta invernal. Ahora era un rincón lleno de sol y de vida. La vegetación allí era verde y preciosa, rodeaba con frondosos árboles aquella cabaña, dándole un aspecto más hogareño.

Afortunadamente –o quizá no lo sea para cierta persona– habían comprado algunas provisiones. Sin embargo les costó cierto trabajo evitar ser reconocidos por las personas que habitaban en aquella ciudad. Sin duda alguna le debían una buena al piloto por haberlos ayudado.

La primera vez que fueron a aquel sitio no pudieron volar hasta la cima ya que el guía del hotel los acompañó, pero en esta ocasión pudieron hacerlo con total libertad.

—¡Se ve tan distinto en verano! —Exclamó con una sonrisa.

Videl asintió con una leve sonrisa, aunque no podía creer aún lo que observaba pues estaba realmente perpleja. En cuanto a Gohan se notaba realmente nervioso, esperaba no haber decepcionado a su esposa.

¡Es que aquello no era su idea romántica y elegante de la noche de bodas que le planeó a Videl!

No se quejaba, la cabaña era cómoda y acogedora, pero ciertamente lo veía como un lugar muy sencillo a comparación de lo que tenía planeado para ella. Sin embargo tampoco era la primera vez que terminaban allí en un momento trascendental de sus vidas.

Al menos era un sitio de confianza para pasar su primera noche juntos como esposos.

El joven esposo de la hija de Mr. Satán se sentía realmente maravillado al notar el desconcierto de ella. Desde que la conoció había descubierto la faceta de justiciera de ciudad Satán de Videl y sabía que ella era muy seria, testaruda y confianzuda, de modo que verla tan confundida y azorada como él mismo le hacían sentir bien y, en cierta forma, especial.

Sólo él conocía aquel femenino gesto y eso le agradaba a sobremanera, pero se sonrojó notoriamente al recordar que esa misma noche iba a redescubrir otra faceta desconocida de ella.

De alguna manera...iba a sorprenderla una vez más ese día.

* * *

Después de varias horas, de idas y vueltas, Videl se halló fuera de la cabaña exclusivamente para contemplar la luna, al menos por unos instantes. Ciertamente estaba algo cansada, no había entrado a la cabaña ni una sola vez y se había sentado apenas sobre el verde césped que cubría aquella montaña. De pronto escuchó los pasos de Gohan y se estremeció.

—¿Te sientes bien, Videl? —Preguntó levemente inquieto—, supongo te has de sentir muy cansada, ¿no?

—No, para nada —dijo dudosa.

—¿Estás a gusto? Lamento que fuera casi una solución de última hora, pero fue el único sitio que se me ocurrió.

Ella sonrió suavemente, sintiendo una leve y cálida corriente de aire golpearle el rostro, moviendo sus cortos cabellos azabache.

—No te preocupes. Me gusta estar así, solos, ¿sabías? —Dijo con voz sigilosa mientras él se había sentado detrás de ella y la rodeaba con sus brazos de forma gentil y dulce—. Gracias. Todo esto de la boda ha sido muy confuso y agotador... —Se detuvo por un momento al sentir que Gohan reclinó su cabeza sobre la de ella—. Lamento que hayas tenido que aguantar tanto por mi culpa.

—¡No! ¡No digas eso! —Exclamó—. ¡Nos escapamos después de unas pocas tomas de fotografías! ¿No viste la cara que puso tu padre en cuanto te subiste al auto?

—¡Nada comparado con la expresión de "cuidado perviertes a mi Gohan" que tenía tu madre cuando la conocí!

Tras decir eso, ambos empezaron a reír.

Y en medio del silencio de la noche Videl se animó a preguntar: —¿Te gusta ser un hombre casado por toda ley legal?

—Sí, pero porque es contigo.

El sonido de la suave risa de ella lo hizo sonrojarse una vez más. Aún permanecía rodeando el talle de su esposa y sentía que su corazón iba a estallar. Odiaba ser tan tímido, pero ya estaba decidido.

Ella había dejado el mundo que conocía por él, ¡además que el asunto de la boda había sido culpa suya! Fueron muchos días de modelaje, fotografías, extensos paseos y todo porque él había accedido a la prensa sin estar plenamente consciente de lo que significaba ser partícipe de la boda del año.

Ya no podía echarse para atrás.

Todo el lugar estaba casi en penumbras. La tenue luz de la luna los iluminaba y sólo él notó que los hilos de plata de aquel precioso astro le daban un aire virginal y misterioso. De pronto que siendo audaz y ante la sorpresa de ella, la cargó de forma nupcial tradicional guiándola a la entrada de la cabaña.

—Cierra los ojos...

Ella asintió lentamente antes de conceder la petición hecha por su ahora marido, no sin antes de abrazarle el cuello.

Se guiaba únicamente por el oído, el tacto y el olfato.

Y prontamente el gusto...

Un sonido chirriante acompañado el del seguro al ser retirado fue lo primero que percibió. Se sujetó más del cuello de Gohan al sentir que él aflojaba su abrazo para depositarla en el suelo. Sintió unas manos cálidas rodear nuevamente su cintura, las cuales fueron subiendo con calma, contorneando su figura, hasta llegar a su rostro y cubrir sus párpados cerrados.

Escuchó que Gohan cerró la puerta, muy posiblemente con uno de sus pies, antes de comenzar a percibir distintos aromas aunque tenían ciertas similitudes.

Cera, efectivamente algo olía como a cera derretida, aunque sus fosas nasales detectaban otro aroma, algo más natural...

¿Flores?

¿Plantas decorativas, quizá?

—Gohan...

—Espera un momento más.

La muchacha se estremeció aún más al sentir el cálido aliento de él sobre su cabello. De alguna manera controlaba su propio nerviosismo y es que más que cansancio estaba realmente feliz. Después de pasar por mucho al fin estaban casados por todas las leyes posibles y esa noche –su primera noche como casada– sabía que iba a ser especial y única.

—Yo sugiero, señora Son... —Dijo Gohan casi inaudible mientras unía su mano con la de ella—, que deje salir su lado curioso con el que la conocí una vez más y siga el camino que he preparado especialmente para usted.

Ella, al sentir que las manos de él no estaban más en su rostro, supo que era momento en que debía abrir los ojos...y así lo hizo.

La sensación, la emoción que sintió en ese momento no podría describirse con pocas palabras. Únicamente atinó a cubrirse la boca con ambas manos para contener un grito de felicidad. Maravillada y enamorada contempló el interior de aquella cabaña con sumo detalle.

Aquel lugar estaba completamente iluminado, tanto por las luces como por las velas aromáticas que estaban alineadas en las esquinas de la habitación. Notó que la calidez que sintió al ingresar no fue únicamente la de Gohan sino que fue combinada con la que emitían aquellas pequeñas flamas que se negaban a extinguirse y que a la vez proporcionaban un aroma a rosas.

Y no sólo eso inundaba de olor a rosas.

Bajo sus pequeños tacones estaba un camino tapizado de pétalos de rosas rojas. Como el sitio no era muy grande tenía únicamente dos paradas. Se agachó para tomar un puñado de pétalos entre sus manos, deleitándose con el suave y exquisito aroma que emitían además de la textura similar a la seda con la que se paseaban entre sus dedos hasta caer con lentitud al suelo.

Sus ojos azules ya tenían mezclado el color rojo de la habitación. Aún no daban crédito a lo que contemplaban. Aquel improvisado lugar al final no resultó serlo tanto y al pensarlo amplió su sonrisa.

De verdad que Gohan nunca paraba de sorprenderla.

Estaba segura de que con el montón de rosas rojas y pétalos que ornamentaban la cabaña fácilmente se podría hacer un perfume.

Momentáneamente cerró sus párpados una vez más, aspirando el aroma, sintiendo la calidez, pensando la enorme felicidad que sentía en ese momento, antes de volver a abrirlos y seguir el camino que frente a ella estaba, pues sabía que su luna de miel apenas estaba en introducción.

Y mientras deslizaba sus pies sobre el tibio suelo de madera, a su mente llegaron algunas escenas previas a su boda...

— _¡Que vestido tan precioso!_ —Exclamó una voz familiar, detrás suyo— _. Luces maravillosa_.

La joven de ojos azules sonrió con dulzura sintiendo que sus mejillas se teñían poco a poco de rojo.

— _Gracias, Ireza_ —contestó mientras la observaba con detenimiento— _. Tú también te ves bien_.

Videl se giró levemente y se quedó atónita contemplando su propia figura en el espejo. Ciertamente nunca se había imaginado usando vestidos ni mucho menos uno de bodas. El único vestido que siempre había admirado fue el que usó su madre Miguel cuando se casó con su padre, pero ahora ya había uno más que se ganó su admiración. La seda era suave, maravillosa y exquisitamente tejida que era ligera y casi imperceptible al contacto. Sumamente delicada y parecía una nube flotante sobre el níveo cuerpo de la joven.

— _Lo que más me impresiona es ese adorno de tu cabello_ —dijo Ireza, soñadora— _. Parece una telaraña de gemas preciosas._

Aún se sentía algo aturdida, contempló la exquisita diadema sobre su cabello, asombrándose de lo ligero que se sentía pese a su enorme valor económico y sentimental.

Aquello había pertenecido a su madre.

— _Videl ya deberías apresurarte, ¡de seguro Gohan debe estar casi muerto de los nervios!_

Siendo sincera consigo misma, no notó el momento en el que Ireza salió de la habitación ni en el cual sus pies parecieron tener vida propia y se encaminaron hacia la salida de la enorme casa en donde su padre la esperaba.

Todo el lugar quedó en completo silencio y los numerosos invitados contuvieron la respiración por unos instantes, seguros de que la ceremonia estaba a punto de iniciar...

Y así era.

El efecto del viento sobre la puerta por donde la desposada salía parecía asombroso y casi irreal, como si un ligero tornado revolviera levemente las cortinas que se abrieron con elegante lentitud. La hermosa y delicada figura avanzaba con paso lento y majestuoso desde las calles hacia el interior de aquel lugar. Allí fue recibida por su padre, quien subió las escaleras custiodiadas por los soldados de la ciudad. Aquello parecía la boda digna de una princesa.

— _No estoy soñando, esto es real..._

La iluminación del lugar era tenue, cálida y era testigo de como los presentes contenían el aliento una vez más ante la increíble belleza de la muchacha y de la profunda emoción que vislumbró a cada gesto y cada paso que daba.

Su nerviosismo aumentaba conforme avanzaba. Sin poderlo evitar se aferraba al brazo de su padre, como una niña pequeña y este no pudo evitar sonreír ante la acción de su única hija. Ambos continuaron caminando sobre el iluminado y alfombrado pasillo mientras los importantes reyes de otros países les saludaban con una leve inclinación y una sonrisa. Todos los presentes así lo hicieron, incluso sus amigos y conocidos, fue allí cuando ella comprendió que todos ellos hacían votos por su felicidad y su persona amada.

Una nueva etapa iniciaba para ella, una muy extraña y desconocida pero iba a ser al lado de él, la persona que le había enseñado un mundo distinto, que le enseñó a confiar, le demostró lo hermoso de la vida y del amor.

A duras penas controló una vez más el temblor de sus manos, temiendo que aquello fuera un sueño del que despertaría en el instante menos esperado.

— _Tu madre estaría realmente feliz de estar aquí, hija mía..._

— _Lo sé, papá. A mi me encantaría que estuviera aquí, sé que adoraría a Gohan._

Le dedicó una sonrisa a su primogénita antes de mencionar: — _Ven, hija..._

Ella dudó por un instante, confusa. Su mente había comenzado a vagar por miles de recuerdos que no se había dado cuenta de que ya se hallaba al pie del altar y que Mr. Satán se había detenido al llegar ahí. Sin dudarlo, tomó la mano de su padre en cuanto se la ofreció aunque aún no miró hacia el frente. Supo que Gohan se inclinó con cortesía delante de su padre y Mark conducía la mano de su hija hasta la del joven semi saiyajin, entregándosela con una sonrisa sincera, llena de fe y confianza que despertó una profunda gratitud en el corazón de Gohan.

— _Protégela y ámala_ —le dijo muy bajito —. _Hazla feliz._

— _Siempre. Con toda mi vida_ —replicó el muchacho en el mismo tono— _. Gracias..., ¡muchas gracias!_

El auténtico vencedor de Cell tomó la mano de la muchacha y ascendió con ella las escaleras del altar mientras que Mark Satán les observó con una sonrisa antes de volver al lugar de honor en donde le esperaban los amigos de Videl y los de Gohan.

Realmente le restaron importancia ante lo dicho por el padre o las frases que dijeron. Las palabras simplemente se las lleva el viento. Ellos profetizaron su amor mediante sus corazones que hablaban en un lenguaje particular de miradas, gestos y sonrisas. No negaban que la ceremonia a su alrededor era maravillosa y mágica pero ambos no dejaron de contemplarse el uno del otro, con el embeleso y la ternura reflejados en sus rostros.

— _Ustedes tienen el poder más importante: el amor. Lo vivirán por el resto de sus días. El anillo lo simboliza, lo profetizado y sus votos están cumplidos. El amor que se demuestren y hagan sentir de aquí a la eternidad procuren cuidarlo y protegerlo diariamente..._

— _El amor que me haces sentir_ —pensaron ambos a la vez.

Únicamente aquellos que han sufrido mucho para conseguir lo que tanto han anhelado pueden comprender la enorme dicha que produce tocar el sueño con las manos.

A partir de ese momento Videl Satán había dejado de existir, pues ya era...

Era Videl Son.

Contuvo la respiración por un instante. Una puerta de madera impidió su andar y, por ende, interrumpió sus recuerdos. Sonrió.

Videl Son.

Que bonito sonaba su nombre a un izquierdo del apellido de Gohan.

Su diestra tocó el frió picaporte antes de girarlo un cuarto a la derecha. Lo que sus ojos azules vislumbraron al momento de acceder a esa diminuta habitación hizo que su corazón brincara, metafóricamente.

El color marmóreo de aquel baño era exquisito. Se veía tan pulcro y brillante que parecía como nuevo, como si no tuviera los años que aparentaba aquella vieja cabaña. Quizá eso no era todo lo que le sorprendía. Al igual que en la habitación exterior aquel sanitario estaba decorado con unas velas de cera roja que desprendía un olor a pétalos de rosa, sin embargo estaban en menor cantidad y un poco más distribuidos.

Un detalle que sin dudas le llamó bastante la atención fue que la tina estaba casi llena y de igual forma tenía pétalos flotando en el agua.

Estaba tan ensimismada que no notó el momento en el que Gohan la abrazó por la espalda, rodeando delicadamente su cintura...

—Gohan... —Murmuró la chica—, eres simplemente maravilloso.

—¿No tiene calor, señora Son? —Susurró el joven, casi ronroneando en el delicado oído de la muchacha, quien se estremeció levemente—, es verano y he preparado la tina especialmente para usted.

Súbitamente las luces artificiales del lugar se desvanecieron dejando así a la pareja casi en penumbras. Gohan sonrió; Videl a su vez lo imitó, creyendo que también era parte del plan de su esposo sin saber que aquello había sido sólo una remota casualidad.

La joven avanzó tenuemente desde las sombras del diminuto cuarto de baño, procurando contener su propio temblor. Lo primero que hizo fue comprobar la temperatura del agua: fresca y agradable. Después, como una gatita mimosa, sus zapatitos de tacón repicaron al momento que caminó en dirección a su marido, quien la miraba expectante y casi anonadado.

Ciertamente había improvisado mucho para que pasaran una noche agradable –la primera noche casados–, pero ver a su esposa caminar moviendo sus caderas como una dulce sirena en el océano le estaba provocando fuertes reacciones en su entrepierna.

Aunque tampoco es como si quisiera disimularlo.

Al tenerla tan cerca de él no dudó un sólo segundo al fundirse con ella en un beso apasionado y a la vez hambriento. Pero insolitamente lleno de ternura.

Las sombras difuminaban un poco la figura de ambos y sentían que el corazón saltaba de sus pechos sólo para encontrase con el otro.

Videl no podía evitar sonrojarse pues no dejaba de mirarlo. Sus manos se aventuraron en los anchos hombros masculinos que emergían de la oscuridad junto al resto de su figura. Casi se sentía desfallecer.

—Te amo —murmuraron a la vez.

Dulcemente rompieron aquel mágico beso sólo para contemplarse.

Y soltaron una risita de complicidad.

Nuevamente se sentían los jóvenes delincuentes que cometían pecados imperdonables y que confiaban en la complicidad del otro. Pero lo que estaban a punto de hacer ya no era prohibido. Ya no tenían en mente las mismas preocupaciones que tenían cuando intimaron por primera vez. No. Ya eran una pareja y como tal podían formar una familia en el momento que quisiesen. Aunque en sus acaloradas mentes no estaba este último pensamiento.

Gohan vestía con sencillez, pero a la vez se veía increíblemente atractivo. Las manos femeninas delinearon la chaqueta negra sin mangas que estaba ceñida al torso masculino. Poco después sintió la camisa de lino blanco que traía debajo de la chaqueta. El talle era firme, su figura tan imponente pese a que el carácter del joven era tímido. Aquel hombre despertó toda la femineidad de la muchacha.

Contempló los azabaches ojos que adoraba, notó que en ellos brillaba algo más que deseo, brillaba la ternura, la pasión..., la entrega. Se sentía verdaderamente hermoso y supo que no importaba lo que ocurriese, siempre le vería así: masculino y apasionado, perfecto.

Era suya.

Él le tomó de la mano y la besa nuevamente con un calor inimaginable antes de murmurar " _Soy tuyo, siempre_ ", ocasionando un nuevo ardor en las mejillas de Videl.

Disfrutaba de cada cálido contacto con ella. Ya antes lo había pensado y lo volvía a pensar, era delicioso verla sonrojada. La besó con suavidad, lentamente, encontrando el cuerpo cálido, femenino y dispuesto para él.

Al fin era su esposa, su novia, su amiga...y su amante.

Suya para siempre.

Así como él le pertenecía a ella.

Finalmente estaban solos, su noche de bodas.

Gohan no tardó en tomar la iniciativa. Sus manos se deslizaron por el delgado cuello para después delinear los frágiles hombros e irse lentamente hacia la espalda, buscando la cremallera que le impedía liberar a su mujer de aquel precioso vestido blanco que le llegaba a los muslos pero caía en suaves capas que parecían flotar alrededor de la chica.

Cuando llegó a su objetivo lo fue deslizando lentamente y con cuidado, pero siempre hacia abajo. La pelinegra no pudo contener un suspiro al sentir que la tela que cubría su pecho se había aflojado. Unas manos levemente heladas comenzaron a acariciar su espalda desnuda por lo que se retorció en los brazos de su marido.

Videl se sentía igual de tímida y nerviosa que la primera vez. Como si se tratase de algo nuevo, misterioso y venturoso. En ella albergaban las mismas ansías por descubrir facetas desconocidas de ambos, la misma pasión por entregarse al único hombre que la hacía vibrar con sólo sonreír. La misma complicidad de realizar un acto puro y lleno de amor.

Ya tenía el vestido a la altura del vientre y ella no quiso quedarse atrás.

Mientras Gohan atacaba con suaves mordidas su cuello, ella sintió que sus manos cobraban vida y comenzaron a desabrochar los botones de aquella dura chaqueta. Él, comprendiendo lo que su esposa trataba de hacer, la ayudó poniendo los brazos hacia atrás, dejando que la oscura prenda se deslizara sobre la blanca tela antes de caer al suelo.

—Go-Gohan...

Videl gimió en cuanto sintió que su claro sostén era desabrochado y sus firmes senos eran expuestos al aire. Y Gohan no podía dejar de observar maravillado la belleza natural de su esposa. Contemplar su desnudez de mujer era algo tremendo y magnífico. Verla sonrojada, con los labios casi rojos por sus besos, su boquita balbuceante, semidesnuda, con su corto cabello cayendo como cascada, era el mejor paisaje que pudiese ver. Ni siquiera contemplar a la mismísima Venus se comparaba con ver a su mujer.

Súbitamente gruñó al sentir las pequeñas manos sobre su torso desnudo.

¿En qué momento le quitó la camisa de lino blanco?

Estaba tan ensimismado contemplando la imagen de su esposa que ni siquiera lo notó.

Y no sólo eso, su cinturón estaba tirado en una esquina del cuarto de baño.

Realmente su Afrodita personal era muy peligrosa.

Se sentía seducido por su aroma, por sus brillantes ojos azules cual cielo despejado. No supo como pero ella lo tenía hechizado. ¿Y cómo no? Si su mirada imponente pero a la vez dulce lo cautivó desde la primera vez. Además de esa figura tan femenina que siempre estuvo escondida entre ropas holgadas, la delicadez y calidez que tiene que se camufló entre la rudeza, las patadas y golpes. Pero sobretodo esos danzares que hacían sus caderas al caminar. No supo si eran a propósito o sin querer pero a fin de cuentas terminaban por hechizarlo y seducirlo.

Era su prisionero.

Y ella... ¡Ay de ella! Trataba de mantener contacto visual con su marido pero no pudo evitar que su mirada bajara a admirar aquel torso expuesto. Era simplemente perfecto. Delineó con sus ojos los fuertes músculos de su marido que siempre habían estado escondidos por las ropas holgadas que usaba. Contempló una que otra pequeña cicatriz, posiblemente producto de las peleas que ha tenido, y solamente le daban al cuerpo masculino más sensualidad. De pronto notó que su piel era un tanto más clara que la de él.

Osada, acarició la suave piel de su Adonis hasta alcanzar la comisura de aquellos labios tentadores. Fue un beso tierno y gentil. Ambos sabían que algo eterno los unía. Apenas y lograban respirar unos pocos instantes pues volvían a hundirse en el anhelo.

Pero ella no paraba de tocar los músculos de su marido. Acariciaba con suavidad, temiendo que ante cualquier feroz toque él se evaporara de la nada, como si de un sueño se tratase.

Cayó embelesada por aquellos luceros azabache que la miraban embobados, brillantes por el brío que le recorría y a ella también.

De pronto Gohan se separó un poco de su mujer, Videl estaba por preguntar el por qué si no fuese porque sintió su vestido deslizarse por su curvada figura hasta caer al suelo, como si de una flor delicada se tratase.

Con las mejillas sonrosadas se contempló de reojo en el espejo completo que estaba a un lado de ella. Admiró su belleza y su gracia. Se sentía hermosa, sobretodo al notar que Gohan estaba tratando de contener cierto dolor que nacía en su entrepierna. Sonrió. Tomó las manos ásperas de su marido para atraerlo y él no dudó en avanzar nuevamente. Fue en ese momento en que ella desabrochó los botones del pantalón negro de él para poder quitárselo.

Lo que Gohan no se imaginó fue que ella bajó al ritmo que lo hacían sus pantalones, despacio y si no cayó fulminado en ese momento ha sido gracias a que sintió su masculinidad ser liberada. Ahora si que no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido de placer.

—Videl...

Ella sonrió antes de ponerse de pie junto a la bañera y a espaldas de Gohan. Con un suave cadereo, tomó los lados de sus bragas y las fue bajando lentamente. El joven Son se puso colorado hasta las orejas, casi echando humo. La vista que tenía era...excelente y sobretodo aquel movimiento de caderas le estaban provocando vértigo.

Rayos..., ¿por qué tenía que ser tan perfecta?

La vio entrar a la bañera y sentarse, disfrutando de la frescura que le brindaba le agua que la cubría poco arriba de los pechos. Su cabello mojado se le pegó al rostro, dejando caer unas gotas de cristal líquido de vuelta a la tina.

Inconscientemente se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior.

¡Trataba de no lanzarse sobre ella como un león avorazado de carne!

Videl se lo estaba complicando demasiado.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó la antigua justiciera, bajando de la nube a su marido—. ¿No entras conmigo?

Sonrió. Se había quedado de pie, observándola con deseo y cubriéndose con las manos su ya notoria excitación. Entró a la bañera, posicionándose detrás de ella. Esto ocasionó un nuevo vibrar en la muchacha.

Esta vez fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa y se movió lentamente hacia atrás para recargar su espalda con el firme pecho de Gohan. Él le responde abriendo las piernas para darle paso y ella al recargarse flexionó las rodillas dejándolas fuera del agua.

Giró su cabeza hacia la derecha, mirándolo coqueta pero sutil.

—Gohan...

—Dime.

—Bésame...

No pasaron ni dos segundos tras aquella petición y Gohan ya la había tomado dulcemente del mentón, atrayéndola hacia su rostro para depositarle un fiero y embriagador beso. Videl extendió sus brazos y los flexionó para poder abrazar el cuello del antiguo Gran Saiyaman.

¡Increíble! Al entreabrir los ojos logró ver los pequeños pero firmes senos de su mujer asomarse entre el líquido vital. Tenía otra vista maravillosa y sintiéndose osado colocó sus manos en el cuello femenino, acariciándolo con los pulgares.

El sonido de las gotas caer sobre la superficie acuosa era tenue y relajadora, a su vez estaba acompañada ahora de los suspiros de Videl en la boca de Gohan.

Son continuó con el masaje bajando a los hombros, rodeando los brazos. Más abajo, siempre iba más abajo. Deslizó sus manos por los pechos de ella, quien no evitó romper por un momento el beso para respirar al momento en el que los curiosos dedos masculinos empezaron a masajearlos suavemente pero sin tomarlos.

Videl instintivamente arqueó su espalda ocasionando que sus senos se apretaran contra las manos de su marido y él no tardó en sujetarlos creando así una melodía con los gemidos que su esposa empezaba a soltar.

—Gohan... ¡Aah!

Su finalidad era recordarle lo mucho que lo amaba, pero él atacó los duros pezones aprisionándolos entre los dedos de sus manos. Siempre cuidando de hacerlo con delicadeza, recordando cómo y donde le gustaba. Pero su ensoñación no duró demasiado pues él dejó de jugar y guió sus manos por su firme vientre. Su respiración se fue acelerando aunque no tanto como el ritmo de su corazón.

Se sonrojó furiosamente al sentir la erección masculina chocando en su trasero. Y Gohan no pudo evitar sonreír al notarlo.

—Lo siento —dijo mientras rodeaba las caderas femeninas para acariciarle las piernas—, pero eres tú quien me ha puesto así.

Ahora si que abrió los ojos a la vez que abría sus piernas, dejando a un Gohan sorprendido pero sonriente.

—Me encanta ser sólo yo quien te ponga así.

Dicho esto se levanta para salirse de la bañera. El muchacho contempló las gotas brillantes de resbalaban por la suave y curvada figura de Videl. Parecían perlas límpidas que jugaban con la gravedad yendo directamente hacia ella. Moviendo nuevamente sus caderas, seduciéndolo se inclinó en dirección a su ferviente marido, dándole una visión espléndida de sus senos.

—Vamos a la cama —ronroneó juguetona, pasando una de sus manos entre sus muslos ocasionando que Gohan luciera como un completo pervertido, hipnotizado por las curvas de su mujer.

—Por supuesto —sonrió arqueando una ceja—. Las damas primero, la sigo.

Ambos, sin importarles que el agua cayera a chorros de sus cuerpos, avanzaron tiernamente fuera del cuarto de baño. Incluso los pétalos que había en la superficie acuosa y se quedaron adheridas en sus pieles fueron cayendo al suelo conforme caminaban hacia el lecho matrimonial, siendo guiados por otro camino de corolas que Gohan había puesto anteriormente.

El débil lustre de las velas les ayudaron a encontrar el camino. Videl, al estar de pie a un lado de la cama, guió sus manos hasta su cabello para exprimirlo con delicadeza, dejando que los restos de líquido cayeran una última vez al suelo. En cuanto finalizó se giró levemente únicamente para encoger repetidamente su dedo índice, instando al antiguo Gran Saiyaman a acercarse...

Siendo como una fiel marioneta, él caminó hacia ella. Estaba realmente ansioso de volverla a besar. Disfrutar de la calidez y de la intensidad que únicamente Videl podría obsequiarle.

Abrazó su cintura, como si fuera una tabla de salvación, atrayéndola y pegándola a su cuerpo. Pegó su nariz en la curvatura del delgado cuello para respirar la hermosa y dulce fragancia que su cuerpo de mujer despedía.

Seguramente las feromonas ya inundaban la habitación, embriagándolos a ambos hasta los huesos. Y la verdad no les importaba. Querían recorrerse cada centímetro de piel, probar cada cucharada de miel, apasionarse, devorarse a besos...

Pero Videl, ansiosa, tenía otros planes para el vencedor de Cell. Se lanzó a los labios húmedos de Gohan, desatando un beso lujurioso y avorazador. Cayeron en la dulce locura que el amor les brindaba. Se permitieron mordisquearse los labios, crear una danza circular entre sus lenguas e inclusive pasarlas en sus encías. Les dominaba el deseo, la lujuria...y el amor.

La razón y la timidez eran cosas que Videl deseaba perder al lado de Gohan en ese momento, pues de eso se trataba el acto de hacer el amor. Perder la razón, cualquier mínimo rastro de timidez e incluso cordura debían ser exiliados.

Se vale de todo..., ¿no es así?

Con este pensamiento en mente, la fémina se giró, chocando su espalda una vez más en el fuerte torso de Gohan y, aprovechando su ligera confusión, fue bajando lentamente, cosa que le detuvo, metafóricamente, la tensión arterial al muchacho. Ella juntó sus talones antes de arrodillarse en el suelo.

Lo que Gohan no es esperó es que avanzó como una dulce gatita, siempre mirándolo a los ojos pese a estar de rodillas y con sus palmas en la superficie de la madera. Y sin perder más tiempo toma la excitación de Gohan entre sus manos, recorriéndolo con una inocente curiosidad, como si fuera la primera vez que lo tomase.

Si bien él es alguien que entrenó para contenerse, esta vez ese entrenamiento se fue al diablo. No pudo controlar un gemido de placer al sentir esas delicadas y níveas manos rodeando su miembro con fuerza. Era todo una fantasía hecha realidad. Titubeó un poco antes de acariciar el húmedo cabello de su esposa y de caer de sentón sobre la orilla de la cama.

—Ah, ah —negó con su mano libre—. ¿A dónde crees que vas?

El muchacho abrió los ojos con desmesura. Videl, su Videl, tenía una mirada lujuriosa y hambrienta...muy hambrienta. Se figuraba a una tigresa analizando a su presa, buscando donde atacar. Y así lo era.

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras la miraba con ojos serios.

Videl se inclinó y volvió a rodear con su diestra el miembro; Gohan, instintivamente, cerró los ojos de golpe. Satisfecha, empezó con un movimiento suave de arriba y abajo aunque sin dejar de apretar con fuerza. Sus mirada azul se posó sobre el rostro de Gohan, analizando sus gestos y aprendiendo como le gustaba, con que fuerza, hasta con que velocidad. Prontamente notó que él empezó a contener la respiración, dejó de acariciarle el cabello para poder aferrarse con ambas manos a las sábanas. Echó la cabeza para atrás y de su garganta salió un ronco gemido.

—No te contengas —murmuró Videl.

Gohan estuvo a punto de negarlo pero ella se lo impidió...

Estaba loca...

¡Y lo que comenzó a hacer lo volvía loco a él!

Apenas y había terminado de hacerle otra petición ella se inclinó, colocó sus labios alrededor de la hombría del semi saiyajin y comenzó a masturbarlo con las manos y la boca.

Aún continuaba mirándolo y él tenía los ojos abiertos hacia el techo. Trató de hacer contacto visual pero él no se lo permitía. No por pena, sino porque hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos y hasta _sobresaiyajin_ para no empezar a gruñir como loco... ¡Un poco más y no podría seguir evitándolo!

Pero su cuerpo no respondía, definitivamente ya no lo hacía. Y su boca, haciendo caso omiso a lo que su mente le pedía exclamó: —¡Sigue! ¡Por favor, no te detengas!

Ella sonrió para sus adentros, eso significaba que lo estaba haciendo bien... Y la verdad, no deseaba detenerse en lo más mínimo.

Se concentró en las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo. Si algo no había imaginado alguna vez era inclinarse a realizar sexo oral a un hombre, pero su curiosidad y sus deseos de satisfacer a su hombre por completo pudieron más. Francamente ella también lo estaba disfrutando, escuchar a Gohan suplicar y pedir más la estaban enloqueciendo y subiendo su temperatura.

Su cabeza iba de adelanta hacia atrás, en una danza ni muy rápida ni muy lenta. Su lengua jugaba con el duro intruso que se anidaba junto con ella, robándole su espacio, pero parecía incontrolable, le gustaba.

Nadie, efectivamente nadie dijo que todo sería aséptico. De hecho, cualquiera creería que es algo prohibido, pero...¿y qué? Ella se prometió dejar la bendita cordura a un lado y no fue nada remoto conseguirlo. Es más, casi se prometió que sería algo que tenía que volver a hacer.

Quería experimentarlo todo con él y sólo con él aún les quedaban muchos años para conocerse, experimentar y hacerlo cuantas veces quisieran, pero eso no significaba que tuviese que cohibirse en ese momento. No. Entre más pudiera perder la razón, más excitante sería. Estaba completamente segura.

Gohan, entretanto, apretaba los dientes, casi seguro de que se los fracturaría con tanta fuerza que les ponía. Había destendido la sábana superficial y estaba luchando mucho para no sujetar a Videl, tumbarla en la cama y hacerla suya casi de forma bestial. Inhalaba y exhalaba sonoramente, sintiendo que aquello le ayudaba a liberar toda la tensión acumulada en su interior. Realmente jamás pensó que tal acción proporcionaba semejante placer en toda su anatomía.

Sus mejillas coloradas y su respiración intensa le estaban dando señal de algo y no era bueno, al menos no para Videl.

—Para... —masculló, sosteniéndola con fuerza de la muñeca.

Sin embargo no accedió y continuó con su labor. Sintió la otra mano de la muchacha y se obligó a retomar la cordura. Sujetó el mentón de su esposa y la apartó dulcemente de él. Ella arqueó una ceja.

—¿Por qué...?

—No quiero terminar así —respondió con dulzura al momento en que se ponía de pie para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo.

La mujer asintió con sutileza antes de ser cargada por su marido y ser depositada cariñosamente sobre el lecho matrimonial. Sintió como Gohan se tumbó encima de ella dispuesto a reclamar su boca como suya, atento a no dejar caer todo su peso en el frágil cuerpo de su esposa.

Mientras que con una mano sujetaba la mandíbula femenina, con la otra fue recorriendo nuevamente las despampanantes curvas de la hija única de Mr. Satán. La besó con fervor, reclamándola como suya, celoso de que alguien más quisiera pegar sus labios con los de ella. Ella le pertenecía, era dueño de sus besos, de su pasión y su ternura. Nada ni nadie iba a interferir entre los dos y era algo de lo que él se encargaría.

Acarició los labios de ella con los suyos. Lentamente fue introduciendo su lengua en la boca de ella, buscando a su compañera. Al hallarla, succionó levemente de ella y Videl soltó un gemido al sentirlo. Aún sin comprender como una inocente caricia parecía envolverla en llamas ardientes que la guiaban al dulce infierno de la lujuria y el placer.

Se sujetó de la ancha espalda masculina, delineando unas pocas marcas con sus uñas, dejando tatuajes temporales que delataban su intensa noche de pasión.

Sin cohibirse, gimió en cuanto Gohan se aferró en su cuello. Parecía un vampiro. El sabor dulce de su piel combinado con las pocas gotas de agua que aún quedaban allí le daban una perfecta combinación a sus papilas gustativas.

Videl sintió una extraña sensación de calor, luego de frío. ¿Acaso era normal? No lo sabía aún todavía. Se sujetó aún más de la espalda de Gohan, como si nunca más quisiera soltarlo..

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió una de las manos masculinas posarse sobre su seno izquierdo. Los rodeó con suavidad. Con el índice repitió el proceso, sintiendo como parecían aumentar levemente de tamaño y los rosados pezones se hinchaban.

Dejó un camino de besos desde la boca femenina hasta el esternón. Con sutileza, tomó el seno libre e introdujo a su boca la corona rosa de éste. La muchacha pareció sentir una dulce sensación que la recorrió desde la cabeza a los pies. Era una especie de corriente eléctrica muy, muy leve que hacia erizarle la piel que le recordaba lo viva que estaba y concientizar de lo que estaba sucediendo y de lo que vendría después...

Sintió una cálida humedad naciendo en su entrepierna. Se aferró aún más a las destendidas sábanas que cubrían escasamente el colchón. Sintió una especie de convulsión recorrerla cuando Gohan atendió a otro seno de la misma manera. Cerró sus párpados con más fuerza como respuesta a la traviesa lengua de Gohan.

Se volvió una juguetona secuencia, lamida, mordida, succión... Gohan iba subiendo de intensidad conforme lo hacía; ella expresaba su gratitud mediante sonoros gemidos que eran sin duda alguna música en los oídos de Gohan. Él disfrutaba aquello sin culpa y sin timidez alguna. En el cambio de papeles comprendió lo importante que era no contenerse.

Por un pequeño momento la joven sintió que iba a desmayarse por tantas sensaciones que recibía y no contuvo un grito en cuanto sintió la mano derecha de Gohan recorrer toda su intimidad, como queriendo grabarse cada parte de ella. Abrió los ojos con desmesura al sentir que todas y cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas parecieron encenderse al nuevo contacto con su sexo.

— _¡No!_ —Pensó acongojada— _, ¡no puedo terminar ahora!_ —Suspiró—. Gohan...más...

—¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó, haciéndose el desatendido antes de recorrer con su lengua los pechos y el abdomen firme de la antigua justiciera de ciudad Satán.

Ella tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, abrió la boca y comenzó a gemir. Sentía sus piernas entumecidas.

¡No, todavía no!

Estaba tan concentrada en no finalizar que tardó en notar que Gohan acariciaba sus rodillas con suavidad. ¡Oh, no! ¿En qué momento llegó ahí? Aún tumbada en la cama se dejó acariciar por aquellas manos, que fueron recorriendo desde las rodillas hasta los pies y viceversa hasta llegar a las corvas.

La muchacha sintió ver estrellas en el momento en que el semisaiyajin se internó entre sus muslos, abriendo sus piernas con delicadeza...

Seguía siendo tan cuidadoso.

—¿Qué me decías hace un momento, Videl? —Interrogó mientras se lamía los labios, sin dejar de observar la cálida vulva que esperaba impaciente por él.

La fémina sintió la cálida respiración sobre la piel, muy sensible piel de su sexo. Tuvo un espasmo ante la ardiente e inesperada provocación. Sabía lo que quería, quería el favor de vuelta... Pero mencionarlo siquiera era extraño.

Gohan esperaba pacientemente, sin dejarla de provocar con sus ardientes caricias entre los muslos femeninos. Depositó besos, mordisqueos y lamidas intensas que sólo provocaban en Videl un deseo más fuerte. Mucho más fuerte...

—Dime, mi amor.

Aquella frase terminó por arrumbarla. Había tanta inocencia en la voz de su marido, demasiada para ser real y creíble con lo que le estaba haciendo.

Porque ya era demasiado tarde.

Estaba realmente excitada.

—Más... Sigue, Gohan. ¡Por favor! —Dijo casi en una súplica que no pudo disimular más.

—Sus deseos son órdenes.

Continuó besando la parte interior de los muslos a la vez que fue separando las piernas una vez más. Ella sabía lo que conllevaba su petición. Estaba más que claro que aún no iba a ser penetrada por su fabuloso Adonis. Mordió su labio inferior al sentir la respiración tan cerca, aquella respiración que ya casi la acariciaba.

De alguna forma, Gohan supo que tenía que sujetarla de los muslos con firmeza, y lo hizo antes de introducir un poco su lengua en la cálida cavidad vaginal de la muchacha.

Videl se mordió con más fuerza. Del asombro y quizás de la misma excitación intentó cerrar sus piernas. Pero, al tenerlas Gohan sujetadas, no pudo conseguirlo por lo que dio un suave brinco quedando en posición semifowler. Se apoyó con los codos y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Sus cortos cabellos parecían quedar suspendidos en el aire. Su respiración se agitaba más y más...

Gohan continuó su trabajo, recorriéndola con la lengua de arriba hacia abajo, muy suavemente, con mucha delicadeza. La vio retorcerse de placer y eso lo estaba excitando a sobremanera. Rodeó el hinchado botón con la lengua muy despacio, dibujando círculos y ochos.

—¡Aah! ¡Gohan... Gohan...!

La muchacha se arqueó y se convulsiona al contacto de la áspera lengua masculina.

No sabía porqué había recibido tal maná pero fuere la razón que fuere se sentía eternamente agradecida con el cielo por tan maravilloso obsequio. Sinceramente parecía que no habría otra sensación así de maravillosa en la vida, o por el momento.

Su placer aumentó considerablemente en cuanto Gohan alojó un par de dedos dentro de ella y con ello sintió que la estaba torturando demasiado...

Pareciera que los círculos que Gohan se empeñaba en dibujar con su lengua y sus manos fueran su única obsesión. Pero ya no lo soportaba más... Por su mente apareció la idea de ser penetrada por Gohan; no quería admitirlo pero lo deseaba a gritos ahogados en su mente. Necesitaba a Gohan, de verdad lo necesitaba. Tembló ante la imagen que parecía ser tremendamente real. Ya anhelaba fundirse con la persona que tanto amaba, con Gohan...

—Te necesito... —Murmuró Videl, ocasionando que el híbrido se detuviera casi abruptamente ante lo dicho. Esa frase, tan simple pero poderosa ocasionó una explosión interna en él—. Te necesito dentro... Gohan.

El joven sonrió. Tan lento como bajó volvió a subir, besando cada centímetro de piel expuesta únicamente para él. Tan frágil y exquisita. Su musa. Su amante...

Apoyó su codo a un costado de la fémina desesperada por sentirlo dentro. Ella rodeó con sus piernas las caderas masculinas, friccionando ambos sexos ardientes que esperaban fervientes a unirse. Con su mano libre tomó su miembro guiándolo a la cálida y húmeda entrada que esperaba recibirlo y cobijarlo.

Deslizó su aparato reproductor entre la vulva de su adorada esposa, impregnándose de los fluidos femeninos. La roza con suavidad, yendo de arriba a abajo, le otorga caricias íntimas y llenas de ternura...

—Quiero ser tuya... Ya... Gohan.

La muchacha además de murmurar aquella frase parecía que le estaba ordenando. El muchacho sonrió con dulzura, trató de ser amable y caballeroso pero esto era la más remota verdad. En ese momento es cuando menos puede serlo. Cuando se trataba de hacer al amor con ella era difícil contener sus impulsos. Su cálida hechicera parecía despertar sus instintos animal saiyajin, como si se tratara de un juego sencillo. Y con ello en mente comenzó a hundirse en su mujer, procurando aún ser cuidadoso.

—¡Go... Ahh!

Su luna de miel. Su mágica luna de miel estaba realizándose de forma instintiva. Ambos se guiaban por el tacto y el gusto, principalmente. La antigua justiciera grita, gime al sentirse llena e invadida por la persona que más ama. Enterró aún más sus uñas en la espalda masculina.

Y Gohan se reprimió un poco al principio, quería darle tiempo a su adorada esposa para amoldarse a él.

No demoraron en comenzar el vaivén de caderas. Sin perder nada de tiempo comienza a entrar y salir de Videl una y otra vez, sin parar, sin dudarlo, sin una pizca de duda. La embistió como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía y la última. Viviendo el día como si no hubiera un mañana. Ambos amándose, entregándose, compartiendo la lujuria, la pasión...

Y no fue únicamente el movimiento que inició, sino también los gemidos y gruñidos, los cuales comenzaron a resonar en la cabaña y formaron una consecuente melodía. Los suspiros no se hicieron esperar junto a los gritos, formaron una cadena de secuencias sonoras que no hacían ya el mínimo intento de suprimirlos. Era parte de la naturaleza, de su naturaleza al entregarse apasionadamente.

Videl se movía al compás de su marido, elevando sus caderas al encuentro con la hombría de su marido. Era tanto el placer que quería hacérselo saber a cada segundo, a cada penetración que recibía. El sudor comenzó a salir, demostrando el esfuerzo y el calor que su piel despedía. Quería que Gohan nunca saliese de ella, que él continuara siempre dentro, más fuerte, más rápido...

¡Que la partiese a la mitad si era necesario!

Gohan quiere fundirse en ella y perderse, pertenecerle siempre y viceversa. Continúa hundiéndose y después saliendo, una vez más lo hace profundo y después ya no, más fuerte y más suave, más rápido haciéndola tocar el cielo con las manos y más lento para bajarla y llenarla nuevamente de placer.

¿De dónde sacaba la energía necesaria para moverse tan ferozmente? La verdad es que ni él lo sabía.

Sabía que el Gohan tímido, el Gohan inocente, el Gohan decente y respetuoso habían desaparecido. Es más, a cualquiera que le preguntasen cómo serían él y su esposa en la cama dirían que son aburridos y tímidos, no dispuestos a experimentar en lo más mínimo. Y lo cierto es que no lo estaban demostrando en lo más mínimo.

Continuó entrando en su esposa con fuerza, casi queriendo partirla. Dejó salir al animal que se alojaba dentro suyo. Dejó que sus instintos y sus hormonas hablaran por él. Dejó salir el deseo y la perversión con la única mujer que logró conquistar su corazón.

Videl apretó más las piernas, intentando profundizar las estocadas que recibía y apretar el miembro que se anidaba en sus entrañas. Realmente lo consiguió pues al siguiente momento él emitió un rugido y ella un grito salvaje llenos de placer.

Gohan no paró ni un sólo segundo. En determinado momento dibujó círculos con sus caderas estando aún dentro de ella, dilatándola, proporcionando y recibiendo placer, humedeciéndose y humedeciéndola. Entró y salió sin dejar de moverse de un lado a otro. Videl entrelazó los dedos de sus pies. Era casi increíble el modo en que Gohan la estaba martirizando con tanta cantidad de placer. Ninguno era experto en el tema pero actuaban como si lo fuesen...

Realmente los instintos animales guardan mucho.

Las fricciones continuaban, cada vez más calientes, húmedas y excitantes. Ambas anatomías vibraban en cada estocada, sintiendo estallar en cada una. Recibían múltiples sensaciones provenientes de su vientre, tantas que sentían querer acabar allí mismo.

—Te amo... te amo... Videl.

—Y yo a ti... Sigue...

Llena. Se sentía llena por dentro. Como si una burbuja se estuviera inflando en su vientre. Veía a Gohan retroceder con exquisita lentitud para luego volver a penetrarla casi salvajemente. Gemía no de dolor sino de gusto. No quería que acabara, quería que siguiera, si fuese posible por toda la eternidad.

El cuerpo masculino sobre ella la estaba aprisionando. Ambos, jadeando y con los cuerpos sudorosos ansiaban seguir durante toda la noche. Mil chispazos aparecían y se desvanecían. Sintió desvanecerse, ponerse rígida y volver a sentir las penetraciones con intensidad.

El semisaiyajin se inclinó para besarla, deseando consumir sus jadeos como postre exquisito. Único en su clase.

La muchacha hizo un esfuerzo y giró con el cuerpo de su marido, esta vez ella quedó encima de él. Gohan observó con una sonrisa traviesa como la respiración de su mujer estaba acelerada. Contempló la caja torácica expanderse y contraerse con velocidad. Miró como los pechos comenzaron a subir y bajar, dando un ligero rebote al ritmo que Videl saltaba sobre su miembro.

Videl clavó sus dedos en el tórax masculino, apoyándose para poder menear sus caderas de arriba a abajo, izquierda a derecha, en círculos, _zig zag_... Ya ni sabía que líneas formaba, simplemente se movía buscando autocomplacerse y, al mismo tiempo, complacía a Gohan.

¿Qué sucedía? Un calor inmenso se asentó en su vientre. Sintió que su cavidad vaginal comenzaba a cerrarse, a palpitar. Le ardía...deliciosamente.

—Videl...Videl...

Gohan también lo sintió, el interior de Videl parecía contraerse a medida que continuaba cabalgando sobre él. Incluso ella había arqueado su espalda y soltando gemidos hacia el techo. Toda esa maldita sensación de calor la llevaba a la demencia. Pero le encantaba, ¡por Kamisama que le encantaba! Su interior ardía intensamente. Era un calor único y característico del sexo del cual se iba a volver adicta. Muy placentera, era algo similar como tocar el cielo con las manos.

No más cadenas, no más limitaciones. Eran simplemente ellos dos, amándose con locura, entregándose hasta las mismísimas entrañas.

Un nuevo giro hizo que la fémina quedara nuevamente debajo el fantástico cuerpo masculino. Recibió nuevamente los bombazos de placer con cada estocada que iba con más fuerza.

Ninguno sabía lo que el otro le hacía sentir. Pasión, locura, cariño, amistad, lujuria, felicidad, preocupación, tristeza, amor...

Verdaderamente si Videl pudiera estar un sólo minuto en Gohan, o viceversa, comprendería el infinito amor que él sentía por ella. Ese instinto protector, animal, humano, lo que fuere... Daría su vida por ella. La protegería de todo mal no importaba el precio. Anteriormente él había controlado sus instintos con tal de no asustarla o lastimarla. Tuvo una guerra contra sí mismo, contra el ardor de su sangre. Pero ahora lo había liberado. Lentamente ella lo hacía suyo, poniendo su orgullo en él.

No podía estar sin ella.

Hacer el amor era una melodiosa dualidad en la que en el cuerpo y el alma eran libres de todo, sintiendo la vida en el punto más alto. Era beber el elixir en la cumbre más alta del mundo. Era morir y resucitar. Era la pasión y la entrega. Era el contacto entre dos almas para fusionarse y ser una sola.

El ardor de su vientre se intensificó, ya no pudo albergarlo un momento más. Una contracción nacía en él, sabiendo que era un orgasmo que comenzaba a florecer dentro suyo, queriendo expanderse por todo su cuerpo.

Y gritó.

¡Adiós a la razón!

Por su amor, por ambos eran uno.

Ambos lo sabían, Videl estaba por culminar y Gohan estaba por hacerlo.

Sujetó la cadera femenina, dispuesto a que ella llegara al tan ansiado clímax. Videl se sentía casi sin fuerzas pero quería probar una vez más la dulce sensación del orgasmo. Se frotó contra él, queriendo compartirle el calor de su burbuja, aprisionándolo entre sus piernas.

—Te amo Go...han...

—Te amo... —Le susurró de vuelta.

Y juntos perdieron la conciencia y la razón.

El muchacho se retorció y tembló al sentir el clímax bombearle por todo su ser; ella gritó viendo las estrellas, gritó como nunca, liberándose de todo. Ambos sentían como si sus almas hubiera salido de sus cuerpos por un momento y vuelto a ellos.

Aquel momento fue maravilloso y uno de sus recuerdos que en un futuro serían muy preciados.

Fortalecieron una unión que ya habían experimentado con anterioridad, pero en esa ocasión única y especial reafirmaron lo ocurrido una noche tormentosa en la que ambos supieron lo que se hacen sentir.

Esta vez eran más que conocidos, rivales, amigos o novios, eran marido y mujer. Sólo ellos dos.

Por leyes humanas y divinas.

Eran uno.

Que por siempre y para siempre se pertenecerían.

* * *

Su ternura, su calidez y su pasión sólo los conocía ella.

Nadie más, nunca.

Los rayos de sol hirieron sus ojos, provocando su despertar pero súbitamente se halló sola en el lecho matrimonial.

¿Había amanecido sola?

Pero si momentos atrás ella lo había visto abrazado firmemente a su cintura.

¿Un sueño acaso?

Un aroma llegó a su nariz y la obligó a sentarse en el borde de la cama, cubriéndose un poco con la sábana aún tibia e impregnada del perfume masculino. No pudo contener su curiosidad por mucho tiempo. Se supo la primera prenda que halló y se encaminó hacia la cocina con una sonrisa plantada en el rostro.

Lo primero que notó fue lo que provocaba aquel olor apetitoso: una gran torre de hot cakes recién cocinados.

Su sonrisa se amplió al ver que Gohan estaba de espaldas de ella, revolviendo una mezcla que parecía a huevos con jamón. ¿Acaso se había levantado temprano por eso? Su mirada azul se dirigió a la mesita y notó que había leche, café, té, galletas, tostadas, pan fresco y hot cakes, además de los huevos que él estaba terminando sobre el fogón.

Pero, ¿de dónde habría sacado aquella idea?

Se sonrojó al notar las marcas dejadas por sus uñas en la ancha espalda masculina y ver que él sólo tenía puestos unos pantalones.

—Sólo falta esto... —Murmuró él mirando un diminuto papel—, y todo estará listo. Espero que Krillin no me haya mentido sobre que se debe desayunar así después de la noche de bodas o si no...

Una risita le hizo girarse y de pronto el joven Son se quedó sin aliento. Videl estaba frente a él, sonrojada al verlo después de su apasionada entrega la noche anterior.

Pero...

Ella había tomado la primera prenda que halló, que por cierto era la camisa de bodas de lino blanco que él había dejado cerca del baño. Y entre toda la pasión de la noche anterior él ni siquiera se había molestado en guardarla, si no que la dejó cerca y...

Ella tenía puesta _su_ camisa.

¿Cómo él iba a saber que verla vestida con su camisa iba a quedarle tan bien?

¡Se veía increíblemente _sexy_!

Tosió incómodo.

—Yo...espero que pudieras dormir bien.

Ella abrió los ojos con desmesura y él se maldijo por su estupidez.

¡No habían dormido mucho!

—¡No!, yo... —Dudó—, lo siento. ¿No fui muy torpe anoche? —Se sonrojó—. Te tuve despierta mucho tiempo, pero es que yo..., tú entiendes...

La mujer sonrió con dulzura mientras él comenzaba a ponerse incómodo. La noche anterior él se vio tan confiado y seguro. Ambos perdieron la cabeza por obvias intenciones pero..., ¿estaba soñando o él temía haberla asustado con su pasión?

—Sí, fuiste muy, muy torpe anoche —rió con sarcasmo—. Pero, ¿sabes? Me encanta que te pongas así...

No pudo mencionar más pues él la besó salvajemente mientras la tomaba en brazos para llevarla al lecho.

—Te ves increíblemente bella con mi camisa puesta, Videl —susurró—. Pero creo que te verías mejor sin ella.

Ella asintió. Ya estaban por reiniciar lo que hicieron anoche cuando...

—Espera, ¿no huele a quemado?

—No te...¡no puede ser! —Gritó, volviéndose a toda carrera a la mini cocina—. ¡Los huevos con jamón!

Videl procuró contener la risa durante los siguientes minutos sin éxito. Sin embargo el embrollo de los huevos revueltos les permitió desayunar algo. El pobre Gohan lidió mucho con los restos de comida quemada y mojada, ya que el extintor le ayudó mucho a dejar el lugar más revuelto.

—Te ha quedado delicioso —le dijo ella a modo de consuelo—. ¿Has practicado?

Él sólo suspiró mientras terminaba su taza de café. La cocina estaba hecha un desastre pero no negaba que el desayuno había sido muy apetitoso y...¿para qué negarlo? Ambos estaban realmente hambrientos después de...

¡Ejem!

—Limpiaré todo esto en la tarde.

—¿Por la tarde? ¿Y ahora?

—Tengo algo más por hacer.

La hija de Mark sonrió al sentir las manos de Gohan unirse a las suyas y asintió en silencio.

No importaban los platos sucios o el revoltijo que estaba en la cocina.

¡Estaban solos!

¡Solos!

Y se amaban.

Permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos, pues las horas siguientes la cabaña se vio nuevamente llena de algunos murmullos.

Se demostraban el amor que sentían una y otra vez.

De aquí a la eternidad.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

¡Finalmente he vuelto! ¿Y que mejor manera de volver con un lemon? Inicialmente el enfoque iba en otra situación. Sin embargo recordé que hay muy escasos fic que narran sobre la boda de ambos o su luna de miel, así que me esforcé en hacerlo y este fue el resultado.

¡Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí al escribirlo!

Por cierto, me inspiré tanto que me animé a dibujar la portada. Aunque, por desgracia, no tuve la libertad ni el tiempo de escribir el título de la historia en él.

Comentarios, sugerencias y tomatazos son bien recibidos.

Un saludo y nos leemos pronto.

~The girl sugarfree~


End file.
